


Interlude: Family Matters

by ProcioneRenaissanceArcana (wanderlustnostalgia)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aquariums, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustnostalgia/pseuds/ProcioneRenaissanceArcana
Summary: Small windows into the lives and interactions of the Vongola.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Suzuki Adelheid, Kurokawa Hana & Yamamoto Takeshi, Miura Haru & Lambo Bovino, Miura Haru & Xanxus, Superbi Squalo & Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> If I was a masochist and decided to go back to Tumblr it would be entirely to get writing prompts. Instead I decided to just randomly generate two numbers and a word and write small fic based on the corresponding characters. Reborn just has so many of them and watching them interact is one of the great joys of reading the manga/watching the show, so I'm continuing that here.
> 
> (Also please read ["Twin Flames"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134160/chapters/60897778) by my friend theaceupmyownsleeve it's the big fluffy wholesome Haru/Kyoko content we all deserve)

“Lambo-chan! Stop! You’ll get your suit all dirty!” Haru shouted, stumbling across the courtyard. It was no easy feat: the Vongola estate was massive, with sprawling gardens, a small vineyard, and an entire stable full of expensive cars—not to mention all the secret doors and hidden traps that led to who-knows-where. Haru had gotten lost countless times chasing Lambo and I-Pin through the hallways, and one time Bianchi had found her cowering on the carpet, surrounded by rows of toupees.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Lambo taunted, blowing a raspberry at her before ducking into a hedge.

Haru wailed, partly from frustration and partly because her feet ached. “Tsuna-kun’s inheritance ceremony is in forty-five minutes! You can’t show up all covered in mud and dirt—”

“I’m not going to no-good Tsuna’s stupid ceremony!” She could hear his voice, but she had no idea where it was coming from, or if he’d be there by the time she figured it out. Lambo was small for his age, but he was quick. “I’m going exploring!”

“You can explore later, promise—”

Haru yelped as her ankle rolled, cursing in Italian (a habit she’d picked up from Bianchi), only barely managing to keep herself from hitting the pavement and tearing her stockings. _Tsuna had better thank me,_ she thought, scanning the grounds for any sign of a curly-haired boy in a suit with cow horns and a green necktie wrapped around his head.

Her eye caught on the fountain in the dead center of the courtyard: large and marble-sculpted, the Vongola shield carved at the bottom, framed by clams. _What is it with these people and clams?_ she thought, hurrying toward it. “Lambo-chan!” she called. “Lambo-chan?”

Breathless, she peered into the fountain. No sign of him. Her heart sank.

Haru fell to her knees, burying her head in her hands. What an awful friend she was! Tsuna was already so stressed, and now she’d lost his lightning guardian…

“Looking for this?”

Startled, Haru looked up. One of the Vongola’s assassins—her skin crawled at the thought of the word—glared down at her, dangling a soaking-wet Lambo upside-down by the ankle. Lambo was shaking, his eyes wide and his teeth chattering together.

“Y-yes! Thank you!” Haru hastily bowed, swallowing as she noticed the twin pistols holstered at the man’s belt. Try as she might, there were some aspects of the mafia lifestyle Haru didn’t think she or Kyoko could ever get used to.

The man scoffed. Jagged scars painted his face like tiger stripes. “Still taking out the trash, I see,” he murmured. “Pitiful.”

He let go, and Haru barely managed to lunge forward and catch the drenched Lambo before he hit the ground, buckling under his weight. “C-c-c-cold,” Lambo gritted out, hugging himself. “T-t-t-too c-c-c-cold.”

“You terror,” Haru said, shaking her head. She picked the leaves out of his hair before dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Would you mind helping carry him—”

When she looked back, the assassin was gone.

Haru scowled. “How rude,” she said, throwing in a harrumph for good measure. “Just as well. You’ll have to walk, Lambo-chan.”

Lambo was too cold to protest as Haru slipped his hand into hers and all but dragged him into the house. As much as she loved him, her feet needed a rest, and maybe—just maybe—she could foist him on Gokudera.


	2. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana, Yamamoto, and aquarium souvenirs.

“Hana-san! I didn’t know you liked sea lions!”

Hana reddened, hugging the plushie to her chest defensively. She’d been stupid to think she could get any semblance of privacy in the aquarium gift shop, of all places. Her classmates were so damn _nosy._ Yamamoto beamed at her, his arms piled high with T-shirts in assorted colors and patterns and a rather large stuffed shark poking its head out from the crook of his elbows. Hana raised an eyebrow. “Can you really afford all those?”

Yamamoto shrugged, or tried to. “It’s no big deal. My dad’s been getting a lot of business lately, plus I’ve been doing some extra small jobs here and there.” A plastic-wrapped keychain slipped free from the bundle, clattering to the floor. “Oops,” said Yamamoto. “Hana-san, if you wouldn’t mind…?”

He jerked his chin toward the fallen keychain. Hana sighed, tucking the stuffed sea lion under her arm, and knelt to retrieve it. A slim mako stared up at her from the metal, teeth sharp and jagged. “You really like sharks, don’t you, Yamamoto-san?”

Yamamoto laughed, threading the keychain between his fingers. “Some of this is for a friend of mine. He likes fish. Sharks are his favorite, though.”

Hana frowned. “Must be some friend, if you’re willing to buy out the entire store for them.” Yamamoto Takeshi was really something else. Hana loved Kyoko, she really did, but she had limits.

“Yes, well—” Yamamoto shifted, tightening his grip on the shirts before they, too, could escape. “He’s taught me a lot. I wanted to thank him.”

“Well, I hope he appreciates it.” If this friend was anything like the boys at their school, he probably considered himself too old for toys and shirts. He was also probably not as gracious as Yamamoto wanted to believe.

They filed into the checkout line, Hana contemplating the many towers of postcards and jewelry before settling on a magnet with a view of the aquarium’s massive tunnel tank and the swarms of fish swimming overhead. She winced every time Yamamoto swayed in the corner of her eye, apologizing as he nearly toppled a little boy and his grandmother, but to his credit, he managed not to drop anything else.

At the register, once his hands were free, Yamamoto tugged down the collar of his shirt and motioned Hana over to look. A shark’s tooth hung from a cord around his neck, framed by two silver bullet-shaped beads. “My friend,” he said. “The one I was telling you about. He survived a shark attack.” He was still smiling, but it wasn’t as bright, nor did it quite reach his eyes. “I was there when it happened. I thought for sure he’d gotten himself eaten.” He fingered the tooth, reminiscing. “I was surprised he survived, but he told me I should stop being ridiculous. Then he gave me this.”

“And he still likes sharks after all that?” Hana asked, incredulous.

“He’s pretty tough,” said Yamamoto. “He likes anything that’ll give him a challenge.”

Hana eyed him curiously. He seemed far too earnest to be messing with her. Finally she remarked, “Well, you’d better hope Hibari-san doesn’t see you violating the dress code.”

Yamamoto brightened again, eyes crinkling up in the smile that had stolen the hearts of countless classmates, from Namimori and beyond. “Hibari-san doesn’t worry me,” he said. “Matter of fact, I think he’s starting to like me!”

Okay, so he still wasn’t very smart, but Hana had to admit—she almost found him charming. Almost.

“Oh, I nearly forgot!” Yamamoto ducked out of line, then returned with a ridiculously oversized plush octopus. “For Gokudera,” he explained, as the flustered cashier scrambled to find a bag large enough to accommodate it.

Yes, Yamamoto Takeshi was something else. But he was nothing, Hana concluded, watching him stroll out of the gift shop with his two very overstuffed bags, if not a good friend.


	3. Housing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari is the only thing standing between Adelheid and a good night's rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this reads like Unresolved Sexual Tension but I personally view Hibari as ace-aro. Adelheid probably views flirting as another form of combat. Still...I can never resist "one bed" jokes.

“You’re in my room.”

The glint in Hibari’s eyes was dangerous, unrelenting. Most saw it as a warning, but Adelheid took it for what it really was: an invitation.

“There must be a mistake, Hibari-san,” she said coolly. “Have you checked the reservations? Room 1820 is my room.” Knowing Hibari, she wouldn’t have put it past him to have bypassed Tsuna’s arrangements altogether and claimed the room he felt suited him best. “You’re welcome to stay, of course. Unlike you, I don’t bite.”

Hibari’s grip on his tonfas tightened. Adelheid smirked. Lucerne was about to get a lot more interesting.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it,” she said, reaching for her fans. “Very well.”

Half an hour later, as Adelheid ducked the tonfa Hibari aimed at her head, the door swung open.

“Hibari-san!”

“Adel!”

Adelheid halted, her fan brushing Hibari’s throat. Tsuna and Enma stood in the doorway, looking alarmed.

“You’re fighting already? But we just got here!” Tsuna exclaimed, like the entire existence of the Vongola’s Tenth Generation wasn’t just constant sparring.

“Tsuna-san,” Adelheid said, bowing quickly. Hibari, naturally, remained unmoved. “Perhaps you can help us resolve our dispute. See, our room assignment—”

Tsuna shook his head. “You’re roommates,” he said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I-Pin must have forgotten to tell you.”

Adelheid blinked. _Roommates?_ She glanced at Hibari, whose scowl ever-so-subtly tightened.

“I only just found out,” said Enma, wilting under Hibari’s glare. “Sorry, Adel. I would’ve told you sooner.”

“Still useless, even after all these years.” Reborn appeared seemingly out of nowhere dressed in traditional Swiss garb, right down to the lederhosen. He smacked Tsuna and Enma over the head with a rolled-up guidebook.

“You’re the one who made the room arrangements!” Tsuna protested, rubbing his head with a wince.

Adelheid raised an eyebrow. “There’s only one bed,” she said. “Surely you don’t expect us to—”

“You’re allies,” said Reborn. “And adults. Figure it out yourselves.”

“ _Please,_ ” said Tsuna. Both he and Enma were now blushing furiously. “It’s only for a few days. Try not to break anything. Er, well—” He surveyed the scene with a grimace, noting the crooked painting on the wall, the flowerpot Adelheid had roundhouse-kicked and shattered to the floor. “Anything else.”

With that, the three of them left the room, Enma still quite red in the face as he mouthed, _I’m sorry._

Adelheid turned back to Hibari, who reluctantly lowered his tonfas. “I get the bed,” Adelheid said.

Hibari grunted, the closest to agreement she’d probably ever get from him. “Wake me up,” he said, “and I’ll bite you to death.”

“Oh?” Adelheid smiled. Maybe this was an arrangement she could work with after all. “I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
